The Truth of a Forgotten Identity
by Love Diana Mini
Summary: Relena is turning 21 and Heero needs to confess to her who he really is. His true identity is revealed along with many complications along the way. 1XR
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!! Please review!

It had been several years after the Mariemaia incident that cold winter.

The preventers who were based in the colonies consisted of Sally, Wufei,

Trowa, and Une. Fires were not so big anymore and were easily put out.

This, of course, led to why Duo, Quatre, and Heero were not preventers.

No, they had been offered a job on earth that was quite appealing,

Especially to heero. The new job for the three ex gundam pilots was to be

The head of security for a new struggling country. That struggling country

was the Cinq Kingdom. Duo became in charge of the little military that was

needed in the kingdom, Quatre became in charge of the political aspects of

everything with relena seeing as how he had many political advantages

himself. Heero was in charge of the security of the princess Relena

Peacecraft. Not only did he have a job that satisfied his military

abilities, but he could also be close to her. yes. Her.

Heero loved his new job. He could still work closely with his friends, or

at least that what he assumed he'd call them, and he could protect the one

thing he always wants to. Of course it was that one thing that drove him

insane.. WHY did he want to protect her so badly? why? why could he never kill her? He only could not kill her but cant stand being away from her.

The last thing zero told him to do was to go to relena. this was his new

mission according to him. Yes, the next mission, relena. but why her? this

is something that had been eating him away for the few years he became

Relena's bodyguard. tomorrow is Relena's birthday. She'll be 21, and he

feels he should do something for her but fears he may look like a idiot.

Relena has secretly loved Heero for almost all her life. She has begun to

be frustrated with how long they've worked together and nothing at all has

happened. He has in fact opened up more to her but other than that, he

hasn't shown any feelings at all. She was always too busy dealing with

public relations and keeping her country happy that she never had a chance to think about her own happiness. when those few times came to her, right after a long meeting, or a long business trip, she could always smile because she knew Heero was with her. He was with her in the limo rides to the meetings, the plane rides to Japan, and the press conferences she had to make. He put a smile on her face and that was the one thing that kept her going. She was finally fed up with it. She decided that for her 21st birthday she would finally do something for herself. She had been planning for months now. the perfect disguise. She wished to go out as a normal girl on her 21st birthday. She tried to keep this as much as a secret as possible. She only revealed her plan to her closest friend who she wanted to venture out with her on her birthday. Her secretary, Kat, was her best friend.

Kat first met Relena back in middle school before relena found out her

true identity. After all the things that had happened, they still kept in

touch, writing to each other constantly. Finally, after the wars were over,

relena wanted to reform her beloved cinq kingdom and wanted only the

people she trusted most to help her out. Naturally, she found Kat and

asked for her help and offered her a job by her side. Kat was very much

like relena and this is what made them work so well together. Kat was also

from a wealthy family and was filled with moral values and poise. She too

was somewhat of a pacifist, more realistic than relena, but still on the

same page. She was fair skinned and had blue eyes with the longest lashes. Her hair was long and naturally a beautiful red that had a touch of blond. She almost always caught the eyes of everyone who passed her, yet she doesn't let that ever go to her head. She is somewhat of a feminist, this is something she did not have in common with relena. Although this was one of the biggest differences between them, it didn't bother relena at all because she knew she probably needed someone there for her to remind her to stick up for herself every now and then. Kat was also thinking of her dear friend relena's birthday that was approaching way too quickly. She was the one who put relena up to this of course. She was so proud of her. Finally doing something for herself and NOT thinking about Heero. Tomorrow night is the night Heero Yuy gets a swift kick in the ass by reality. This is one thing Kat knew that Relena did not.

REVIEWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nuthin! Please review! I need reviews to keep writing!!!

It was the morning of her birthday and Relena already had all of her

things ready. She had her complete disguise laid out on her bed and knew

exactly how she was going to put everything on. She knew exactly where she wanted to go and with who. It was always very unlikely Relena Peacecraft did not have a plan. She sat there in her chair in the corner of her room before her balcony with the doors wide open and the long curtains flowing in. She wanted to breathe in the fresh air of summer. She loved the summer in the cinq kindom, but not as much as she loved being with heero- just as she finished the thought she stopped herself. - no. no heero tonight. She then stood up, put her things away, and decided to go downstairs for some breakfast. She had a small tank top and some shorts on. She decided she didn't feel like changing so she threw her silk black bathrobe on and headed down the stairs.

Heero had been up all night. He knows relena has the whole day planned

out. she always does. he knew it was far too late to try to take her out

for a dinner or something. he hadn't realized how close it was getting to

her birthday then all of a sudden it was here and he didn't know what to

do. he could tell. it was obvious to him. she was losing her patience with

waiting for him to finally give in and tell her everything. deep down he

knew he was going to lose her, which is why he had been so nervous lately with trying to figure out what to do for her birthday. He had to finally

let it all out. He knew what to do now. he needed to go to her. He needed

to do this. for himself, for relena.

As she was walking down the stairs she smelled waffles and strawberries.

That was her favorite. She wondered if Pagen had dropped by to make her

breakfast. He usually does this for most occasions. This was always nice

to her considering he was the only father figure she had since her father

died. Pagen made the best waffles, she remembered. She was smiling so

happily. She immediately ran to the kitchen to help Pagen with the rest of

the meal. As she burst in, she was frozen in her tracks by what she saw.

_oh... my..... GOD._

There before her was Heero. everything was made and was waiting for her on the table. He was a little startled when she burst in the room like that.

He finally came to his senses and realized relena must be very confused.

"oh.. um, sit down. I made you breakfast. I'm just finishing up the

drinks." heero then turned around and poured some coffee into two already

half filled cups.

"o..k, how did you-" she was about to say how did you get in..

"know that this was your favorite?" he cut her off with a smile on his

face. He knew everything about her. how did she not know that by now? The slight thought only made him more upset because she doesn't know one thing about him. It also made him be more confident in telling her everything.

"hm, I guess you do need to know everything about me if you're going to

protect me.." she said this as she realized he may only have known this

because his job in being her bodyguard. It hadn't really surprised her how he got in.

"well, it also has to do with the fact that every time we get breakfast

together you are always getting waffles with strawberries."

she smiled and turned around to him. She was sitting now, as she had to in order to take everything in.

"what are you making?" she said with curiosity.

"something that's really popular from where I grew up." it was hard for him

to actually say the truth and not _oh, just some recipe I found.._

"from where you grew up?" now she was confused again. Could he really be telling the truth? is he finally going to tell me?

"ya. there are some things I need to tell you. .. a lot of things, to be

exact. and I almost don't want to tell you these things on your birthday

but..." and he couldn't finish, he just looked down in shame. Then he

realized he was standing with both cups of coffee in his hand.

"anyway.." he said with a smile and sat down, giving her the coffee. "have a sip, it's really good. my favorite." relena then took a large sip and her face almost immediately turned blue. she finally got it down.

"Heero! there's **vodka** in this!"

"Ya, well, it's not exactly enough to get you drunk, but it's certainly

enough to wake you up! that's the point. plus, aren't you 21 today?"

"hm, well ya, but still," she laughed," of course a shot of vodka in the

morning wouldn't effect you." she smirked and then fixed herself a pate of

food. It was the best waffle she had ever eaten. She seemed to light up

with every bite. they soon finished and heero was cleaning up.

"Heero, what is it you need to tell me?"

he sat down in the seat next to her and pulled her chair towards him. he

looked her in the eyes just tell her.... tell her. DO IT

"Relena, .."

"yes?" _please say it heero.. please...._She stood straight up in a force of

fury and yelled " WHAT? What is that you need to tell me SOO bad? .. Just

say it heero! SAY IT!" he looked up at her and was scared when he saw her tears..

" I LOVE YOU" almost as if to protect himself..

It completely shocked her. She was most certainly NOT expecting that. She was waiting for him to say _I cant stay here anymore, I don't love you.._ but.. he didn't. He didn't say that at all. She really started to cry.

"whatt..?..."

"I said I love you Relena" He was now thinking that this was a bad idea. She doesn't love him, he was thinking, _ oh I've just made a gigantic fool of myself.._ she sat back down and looked at the floor.

"do you have any idea-" they stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. they were getting so close together, their lips almost touched..


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing I say!

BAM "YO HEEROOOO I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" came Duo's very loud voice. They had just enough time to shoot back to the upright, seated position before Duo cam bursting through the door. They were still sitting in their chairs knees to knees and looked like something was going on. Duo looked at them in shock.

"umm… Heero… There's a meeting at the preventer's base they have in Russia. We need to leave." Heero then acted as if nothing happened.

"ok, I'll meet you at the hanger." Duo walked out and Heero got up and walked out the door. He was so pissed Duo came in at exactly the wrong moment. Now what was he going to do for the rest of the day? He's certainly not going to stop thinking about what happened this morning at Relena's. then it hit him. _Oh shittttt….. Russia. Anywhere but Russia._ He simply took a deep breath and put on his black helmet. Within seconds he was on his bike and racing to the airplane at the hanger at cinq kingdom.

Relena sat there for quite a while in shock before Kat came into the room.

"Hey Relena, um, I just saw Heero leave, .. what the hell was that about?" she looked at relena waiting for an answer but could tell by her expression that even she had no idea what happened. Whatever did happen was something big.

"well, anyway, you need to start getting ready, it's already noon and we are meeting up with the girls at 3 to go shopping for tonight." She decided to not bother talking about Heero, because more than likely it wasn't worth the time. With this, relena snapped out of it and then went back to her bedroom to get ready.

_Heero, you jerk,.. why did you choose to do this now? Just as im planning to get rid of you forever…. Now I don't know if I can. Oh Kat would be upset with me if I told her I didn't want to go through with this. .. hm, I'm just going to forget about this. At least for now and act normal. _

She slid on her white skinny jeans and her black vest over her white blouse. She threw on her knee high boots she usually wears with her uniform and rushed out the door.

"Hey! Sorry Kat, I was so spaced out this morning because I hadn't gotten much sleep" she said with a smile. Kat of course knew this wasn't true, so she smiled back rolling her eyes and walked to the car gesturing for relena to join her. They decided a limo would probably cause too much of a commotion so they were going to take Kat's car. Her car, of course, would probably cause just as much attention but relena knew Kat just wanted to drive. Relena sat down in the low seat of the sport car and closed the door with the tinted windows. Relena at least thought the fact the car was black with tinted windows wouldn't cause too much attention as she first thought. Kat then took off. They were going to Prague for shopping which was Relena's favorite place to go. It was a few hours of driving, and Relena could have most certainly have taken the small plane they have but she just wanted to relax, and a road trip with her best friend was something she was looking forward to.

Heero knew this was a very bad idea. Why on earth did they need to meet in Russia? They could have just as easily come to the kingdom. Whatever this was all about, Heero was upset about it already. He had a bad feeling about this. He got to the plane, walked in and sat down next to Duo.

"So tell me again _why_ you were at Relena's this morning?" Duo asked with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Nothing, it's none of your business." He said in his monotone voice.

"Welll…. That nothing looked a whole lot like something" Duo smirked and then Heero began to get irritated.

"Just forget it! Ok, Duo?"

"geeze. I'm just bustin' ya buddy, fine! I'll for get about it." He said then turned away to the window. _Geeze Heero is no fun sometimes. If he's ever going to get anywhere with that girl until needs to fix that attitude of his… then again, I have quite the attitude myself. _

They had been in flight for a little while now and they only had about 20 more minutes until landing.

"What are you talking about? Heero, why did you need to see Relena this morning? Is there something wrong I should know about?" quatre added as he would never have thought Heero merely just wanted to see her. By now Quatre was used to Heero being emotionless with Relena and assumed that it was only business.

"It was nothing! Both of you just back off!" he said and could not bare to explain more than that. With that, they all sat quietly until the plane landed in Moscow.

_Moscow.. _he thought as the plane was landing and he could see the Bogoroditse-Smolensky Monastery and the shine of colors. He closed his eyes and smiled. He saw the Moskva river and the Square of Europe…

"Heero, are you ready? The building we need to get to is across town from here" Quatre noticed Heero was dazing off which was not normal for him. He obviously became concerned and helped Heero off the plane. Quatre also noticed during the car ride Heero was very interested in the scenery as his head was very close to the window. Heero usually showed no interest.

"Heero, have you ever been to Moscow before?" Quatre asked curiously.

Heero didn't notice he was acting a little suspicious, he sat back in his seat looked down and smirked, "Ya.. A very long time ago" and he gazed out the window.

The came to the building and were being escorted to the room in which they had their meeting. There was a large table with chairs and so they all took a seat. Quatre noticed they were the only ones in the room.

"Do you know when the others are coming?" he asked the man who escorted them to the room.

" They should be here in about 10 minutes. They needed to go pick up the additional guest you will be having for the meeting. It is why the meeting needed to be held here, in Moscow."

"Who is this person?" Duo added with annoyance.

"I can't really say, they told me not to. I'm sorry gentleman. Excuse me." And he walked out.

"this isn't good." Hero said sounding very alarmed.

"Why do you say that? I'm quite excited to meet this person if they are of such great importance!" of course, Quatre was always looking at the political aspects of things.

"Do you think it has to do with the Russian Government? They've been uneasy since they re-introduced the monarchy back 100 years ago" Duo added.

As soon as he finished the door opened. Trowa, Wufei, Sally, and Lady Une came walking in with their uniforms on. They were followed with what seemed to be two Russian soldiers because they were wearing formal military Russian uniforms. Then she came in. She brought her head up to say hello with a smile on her face but she was struck speechless.

"_Viktor..?" _she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Then she came in. She brought her head up to say hello with a smile on her face but she was struck speechless.

"_Viktor..?" _she whispered.

The whole room seemed to be confused. What was even more confusing was that she was looking straight at Heero. Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Lady Une, and Sally all looked at Heero in confusion. Heero's expressionless face was staring at the woman who came into the room.

He simply stated, "You must have me confused with someone else" in his monotone voice and then turned his head to Lady Une.

"Can we get on with this?"

She knew it was him, and also knew that he had said that for a reason so she went along with it, for now. They all then ignored what had just happened and went on with the meeting.

"oh, yes, of course," Lady Une said and then began to hand out booklets while everyone was taking a seat. The two soldiers remained stationed at the door.

"For those of you who do not know," she motioned to the guest from Russia "This is Princess Valentina Svetlana Krasinsky of Russia." Quatre had already known who she was and by the looks of it, he was the only one.

"I had no idea that King Leoniti had a daughter." Wufei added with slight sexism.

"Yes, well, while the pretty boys of Russia go have their fun, I'm doing all the actual work, as you can see." Valentina was obviously a smart girl with the cunning to prove it.

"If you take a look at the booklet in front of you, you will see areal shots of the forest just north of Saint Petersburg. For the last several months we have been looking at this area and there seems to be a group of people forming there. They seem to be meeting there, but not regularly, or in some sort of pattern. Lately there have been some threats upon the royal family and we believe this is where it is all coming from. We have had reports of rebel activity going on in the town of Toksovo. What we are asking the gundam pilots to do is dig up whatever you can find about this area and report to me. We can't take action now because we have not been able to find the source of all this besides rumors." Lady Une then sat down and Valentina spoke.

"I know this seems so much of me to ask of you gentlemen, but the little military agents we have are at all ends of the country patching up the lose ends. The people are the most important thing to this country and they have been poorly treaded in the past, unfortunately. So it is my duty to make sure they trust the new royal family, and that they are happy. I heard that you men are the best at what you do and is the best that I require to get things done properly for my country. I understand that some of you have been working for the Cinq kingdom, which greatly pleases me. The princess Relena is an icon to my family and my country in that we are hoping to bring to our people what she has done for hers. If the people know we have good relations to the Cinq Kingdom, I feel it will bring us all closer together, and closer to peace." She smiled, full of hope.

"That shouldn't be a problem. It's not like it's something new. We've been doing this kind of work our whole lives. I know I'd be glad to help" Quatre was most certainly on board , then he added, "What about you guys? Don't you agree?"

"Oh ya! Definitely!" Duo said with a big smile.

Trowa and Wufei nodded while Heero seemed to be very silent and hadn't even looked at the booklet.

"Oh c'mon Heero, It'l be fun!" Duo thought Heero was just being stubborn.

"FINE. I'll do it." He sat there with his arms crossed.

"Oh thank you so much! You really have no idea how much you are helping out." Valentina was smiling but thinking at the same time why he was acting this way. The all got up from their seats and then went out the door.

Heero was walking down the hall to the door to get out of the building. The others were far ahead of him and he was in a bad mood already. He knew this day was going to be bad. _Why in the hell does this shit have to happen to me? Why can't people just leave me alone and let me be? This won't end well. I wonder if I'll even get out of Russia today.. _ then he felt a hand grab his arm and then he was against the wall in the dark closet off the hallway he was walking down. He was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"What the hell is this bullshit you're pulling?" it was Valentina and she seemed angry but almost in tears at the same time, "do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? How many times I sit there and stare at the sky wondering if you're even still alive?" she slowly put the gun down. Now usually nothing can catch Heero off guard, but she was certainly not your average girl. She most certainly _did _catch him off guard and surprised him as well. His eyes were wide open, then he calmed down and his expression looked as if he was apologetic.

"Val, I'm sorry, but I have a new life. After I left, I got too used to my code name and the way I had to change to be in the war." She was in tears and her head was down and her hands were covering her face. Heero was holding her arms as if to lift her back up to speak to her.

"You never contacted me after you left, or even came back when the war was over with! Do you hate me that much? Your father _loves_ you. Just because you got in that fight doesn't mean to never come back to the country!" Heero was speechless. He had changed so much and just seeing her, he missed her, he missed them, missed it all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Heero, Is it? Is that the code name doctor J gave you?" she finally stopped crying.

"Ya, that's what they call me. I didn't dare tell anyone my real name."

"Tell your friends that you'll meet them later at the Cinq Kingdom. At least stay here for a few hours with me, I miss you. We all miss you. You don't have to see your father but at least hang out for a couple hours and I'll send you back in our plane. Ok?" she was begging him. She didn't want to lose him again. She was afraid that once he walked out of the door she was never going to see him again.

"Ya, ok. Let me call Duo" she was grabbing his arms tightly when asking him to stay, almost threatening.

"oh, right," she let go and smiled at him. He then called Duo and let him know he had some things to do and would be back in the Cinq Kingdom later.

Relena was loving her day, despite the incident that morning. But was it really and incident? Was it even a bad thing? Whatever it was, Relena was bound not to have it ruin her day. She merely decided to forget it and just enjoy the company of friends.

They had spotted a wonderful café and decided to sit outside it was such a beautiful day. They were all laughing and having a good time along with a good cocktail or two.

"So Relena, have you gotten that boy in bed yet?" Alexis was quite the bluntly honest friend. She also had several drinks by now.

Relena blushed, "No! of course not Alexis! I really don't know about him anymore anyway."

"Yes, well tonight there will be no talk of _him, _just awesome friends and an awesome time.. and maybe an awesome hunk or two to bring home!" Kat added and they all burst out laughing.

Relena did have to admit to herself that her feelings for Heero may never go away and the idea of meeting some guy tonight was most certainly not in the picture for her. She wasn't ready for that, but she wasn't about to admit that to any of her friends.

They all finished up their lunches and drinks and left the café. They started down the street with shopping bags in hand, laughing all the way with each other. There were four of them, and of course all equally radiant.

"Relena, when do you want to meet up and where?" Malory finally spoke after laughing for such a long time.

"oh, um, We'll meet up at my place at 9. I need to speak with Quatre briefly and get ready." Relena was so exited to finally be going out with friends.

"_Briefly?_ I thought you weren't going to bother with any of that today! It's your birthday!!" Kat knew Relena wouldn't be able to completely get away from work, but she had hoped.

"yes. Briefly. Don't worry. I'll be on time."

"ok, well then, we better get going if we really _are_ going to be on time." Kat said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

Relena rolled her eyes, "yes, I suppose we do," she turned to her other two friends who had their own car, "I'll meet you guys at 9 at my place?"

"sounds good!" Alexis said then her and Malory walked over to their own car to leave.

The ride back was so much fun. They had blasted all their favorite songs and naturally sung along. Relena was glad that the windows were tinted because of this. They soon arrived back at her palace and Relena was waving her friend goodbye as she drove away. Usually this is a bit sad for Relena but this time she was going to have even more fun that night. She smiled and walked to the palace and to her room. After going through her bags looking and organizing the things she had bought that day, there was a knock at the door. It was Quatre.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Relena, but I just wanted to speak with you about what happened in Russia today."

"Oh certainly, Quatre. Come in and have a seat." He then proceeded to tell her about the meeting.

"Well, I'm certainly flattered that she sees me as an icon! I'm also happy she seems to have the same ideals as I do. That means one more step towards peace. It is unfortunate that she has the issues of rebel forces in her country, and I certainly agree that having the Gundam pilots help is going to work for her." Relena was pleased.

"um, Heero had something to do in Russia. I'm not exactly sure what on earth it could be, but he had been acting strange ever since we got on the plane." Quatre wanted to know if Relena may have known why Heero was acting this way. Of course she immediately thought of what happened this morning but decided to again ignore it.

"that's strange, I'm not really sure what's going on. Then again, who ever knows what's going on with him." She rolled her eyes. "When is he coming back?"

"Well the thing is, we were all walking out and then Heero was gone. Then we got a call from him saying he would be back later and for us to go on without him. I have a strange feeling that somehow he knows princess Valentina. I don't know how or even why, But she whispered something when she first saw him. It was some name, I couldn't really make it out, but Heero certainly heard it. Usually I can easily read lips but this princess seems to be very skilled as a soldier. I believe her whole family was trained since birth. Whatever name she said he immediately denied it." Quatre was obviously concerned and relena was becoming so as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Heero was walking with Valentina in her palace. She wanted to show him something of his that he left in Russia. He had no idea what it could have been, but was a little excited. They were almost running down the hall by now, she had his arm and was basically dragging him. She knew he would love it. They finally came to a garage. There was a collection of cars probably owned by the royal family. They then walked over to something that was covered. It was fairly large as well as having a good amount of dust on it. It was then, that Heero knew what it was. He began to have an extremely large smile on his face.

"You know what it is!!!"

"seriously?!" he ran over to it and threw the cover off. It was his old racing motorcycle. He built that thing from scratch and was one of his prized possessions. He then got on it and looked as if he found his long lost relative. Or child.

"Father doesn't know I hid it here. He almost never comes down here anyway. I'm surprised after all these years he hasn't bothered to look! I suppose you're going to want to bring this with you." She was smiling as well.

"Can I?"

"Well of course! Are you going to drive it back? Or do you have time for that? It will be quite a drive. We could just put it on the plane with you if you'd like."

"Ya I need to get back soon actually. I have some things to do before the end of today at the Cinq Kingdom."

"ok, well the jet is still where it always was. You know the way. Just drive it there and we will get you on your way. .. can you promise me something? Invite me there to visit? Father doesn't need to know."

Heero looked at her and smiled, "Of course, I'm sure Relena would love to meet you."

"Oh yes. The infamous princess Relena… from the looks of it I assume there is more to it than simply a bodyguard and the person he's protecting… you should really tell me what's going on with her. I think I deserve to know that." Her arms were crossed and she was giving him a look of irritation.

"Ya, well, that is one hell of a long story, and I really don't have the time for that one. Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. I'll call you when I get back to set something up for a visit."

"oh alright.. well go on then! The jet is waiting for you!" he was still sitting on his bike and he started it up. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She waved as he drove off. _Viktor, I really hope you do call this time.._

Relena had her things out on her bed again. She couldn't stop thinking about what was going on with Heero. It was really irritating her. Heero had given her his cell phone number in the past in case anything were to happen. She was very close to calling it. She always had been. …

She couldn't stand it any longer. She ran for her purse in her room and grabbed her phone and dialed Heero's number. She was so nervous. It rang once, ……… Twice……. Three times now…

"_Relena, is there something wrong?" oh my god, he picked up.. _

"_Well I was talking to Quatre a little while ago and wanted to make sure everything was ok with you. They didn't know when you were coming back."_

"_Everything's fine, Relena. I'll be there in about two hours. I'm losing service so I'll call later."_

_He hung up.. _She was surprised. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the whole conversation was strange. _He'll call me later? What the hell does that mean? He's never called me. Why would he? _

Heero hung up the phone, and then got up to speak to the pilot.

"sir, it will only take about 45 minutes to get there from now." The pilot had heard Heero's phone call and wondered why he said two hours.

"We aren't going to land in the Cinq Kingdom."

"Sir?"

"We're going to Paris. Land just outside the city and I'll take my bike from there." He walked back to his seat and smiled. He had a plan, plus he could ride his bike.

It was starting to get late and Relena needed get ready. After she had gotten out of the shower she sat at her vanity and started putting her makeup on. The point was to not look like herself. She soon had lots eyeliner on and red eye shadow. Next was her backless black shirt that she was really not sure about buying only because it revealed so much, but Kat had insisted because it was a "symbol of your change." Relena sighed and put the shirt on. She then put her skinny dark blue jeans and her black knee high boots. She was feeling good about this. Last was the wig. Kat and her thought it would be a good idea if she wore a wig so no one would recognize her for sure. It was black and long with thick long bangs that went just above her eyes. The outfit made her feel she could do anything and not have to worry about the consequences of being relena peacecraft. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

It was nearing 9 o'clock and Heero was racing down the streets of the Cinq Kingdom countryside. He knew relena planned to go out and knew it was at 9. He called Her housekeeper to see when they were told they could leave.

A ring at the door soon meant Kat had arrived. Of course she was early, she wanted to make sure the housekeepers were gone before relena got out of the room. They wanted to keep this as much as a secret as possible. Kat dismissed all those who were working at the house that night then went up to relena's room.

Relena then heard a knock at her door and knew the coast was clear. It was 8:45 and her other friends were going to arrive shortly. She looked like a completely different person.

"oh my god, this was such a good idea" Kat was immediately shock at how different Relena looked. They both laughed and went downstairs to wait for the others. Malory and Alexis soon showed up at the door and they were all on their way to the nightclub. Of course they thought taking a limo wasn't the worse thing. They certainly wanted to go in style. In the limo they cracked open a bottle of champagne and took pictures to last them a lifetime.

They arrived at the club and walked right through the bouncer, passing the long line of people waiting to get in. Kat had certainly flirted with the man enough to let the girls slip by. Martini's were ordered. The drinking and dancing had begun and Relena let it all go. She had never laughed so much in her life, and it was obvious no one recognized her. She was having the best birthday ever for sure. Her name for the night was Rea, and often forgot, but no one had seemed to notice.

Heero was finally coming up to the gates of Relena's estate and noticed that nobody was there. He immediately got off his bike and ran inside to find some clue as to where she went. He found her computer on and looked to see what was on it. _Bingo. _He saw the website of a nightclub on her screen. At that point hero thought he would have fun with this, so he decided to go back to his place and change. Heero then got back on his bike and went to the house he shared with Duo and Quatre.

Duo was sitting in the living room with Hildie next to the fireplace when Heero stormed in.

"Whoa, Buddy! Where've you been?!" duo ran after Heero.

"I told you, I was in Russia." He went into his room.

"Ya but you've been gone all day, what the hell did you have to do in Russia that was so important?" Heero was going through his closet getting some clothes.

"I just had some unfinished business to do" and with that he went into the bathroom and changed. He came rushing out while zipping his pants up and grabbing his leather jacket. Duo was thoroughly confused.

As Heero was walking out the bedroom door Duo said "Where you goin?"

Heero stopped and turned to him and smiled, "A club, you wanna come?"

"Hell ya! What club is it!? And why the hell are _you _ going to a club?" Hildie laughed and Quatre came into the living room where everyone at this point was.

"What's going on? Heero, when did you get back?"

"Hildie, you wanna go to a club?" Duo smiled at her.

"Of Course!" She smiled back. She never got to go out and have fun with Duo.

Heero was putting his jacket on "What about you Quatre, you coming too?"

Quatre, as well, was confused but thought "Oh what the hell, sure!"

They all got their things and ran out the door.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Duo was admiring Heero's bike.

"oh, um, It' a long story. I'm taking this, you guys take the Jag." Heero threw them the keys to the car.

"ok, we'll meet you there!" Quatre was driving and took off. Heero soon followed him on his bike. They arrived at the club and got out of the car. Duo led the way in past the bouncer of course, flashing is official ID for the Cinq military. Duo went in and the place was huge, and packed. Duo loved this. He went to go get him, Hildie, and Quatre a drink while they got a table. Heero pulled up and parked. He walked up and showed the guard his ID like Duo had done and went right in. He knew she was here. He went up to the bar and got himself two beers and ordered a Cosmo as well. He immediately drank one of the beers as he thought he needed to and turned to find Relena.

She had been dancing since she got there, which was quite a while ago. It was already midnight and he had certainly had her share of Martini's for the night. The girls were all going back to the booth they had at the end of one of her favorite songs. Relena was the last to walk back. She was thinking of how wonderful her night was going and how she should be getting back soon because she was way too entirely drunk to keep going like this. Then a hand holding a beer bottle slid around her waist from behind and was pulled to the person who grabbed her. She was scared until she heard the deep voice.

"So I see your birthday is going well." Heero whispered into Relena's ear. He then brought up his other hand that held the Cosmo. Relena took the glass and turned around.

"Heero.. How did you know it was me?" She was looking up at him and he now had his hand that no longer held the glass around her waist. He smiled.

"Who else has three freckles like that on their neck?" his hand then traveled up to her neck and then they caught each others eyes.

They were caught in a trance and Heero was getting closer.. and closer. And then..

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I can't finish this unless I get reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

They were caught in a trance and Heero was getting closer.. and closer. And then…

Their lips touched for what seemed forever but was only a moment before they were looking at each other again in shock. _What?..._Their arms were still around each other. The music was so loud that saying something was useless. There were hundreds of people dancing around them but they didn't care. Nor could they hear or see any of it. Then Heero brought his hand back up to her neck and pulled her into him as his other arm slid around her waist. Relena, without a thought, let go of the glass she held in her hand and it dropped to the ground as she wrapped both arms around Heero's neck and refused to let go. They were entangled in a kiss like no other.

Kat was sitting down and noticed Relena was not behind them "where the hell did relena go?" Malory and Alexis turned and looked for her in the crowd.

"Oh My GOD." Malory had certainly spotted her. She pointed over to her and Heero.

"Isn't that the head of security? I wonder if she knows she's kissing _him."_ Alex was aware that Relena was obsessed with some boy but she never told Alexis who it was. Alexis didn't think it was _that_ guy. She certainly thought Heero was good looking but his attitude was certainly not to her liking and never showed her liking Heero since they met.

"Oh, she knows it's him." Kat smiled. She knew this was going to happen. She had actually planned on it the entire time. It was making her sick, seeing the two of them seem obviously in love with each other but no one making the move. In fact, it was quite annoying. _It's about time that boy come to his senses…_ "Come on guys, leave them alone, I'm sure Heero can take care of her for the rest of the night. I think I see Hilde over there with Duo and Quatre, you wanna go join them?"

"I wonder if Hilde told Heero about her disguise, do you think?" Malory looked at Alexis.

"Nah, I think she wanted to see the show for herself." Alexis laughed and they started walking over.

Duo was looking around the place trying to find Heero "Man, where did Heero go? He said he'd be here right after us.."

"Oh, he's here all right" Quatre spotted him and was shocked that he was making out with some random girl in the middle of the dance floor. _Now I am more confused than ever.. what on earth is going on with Heero…_

Duo then looked at to where Quatre was looking and was equally as shocked and confused as Quatre.

"well! Fancy meeting you here." Kat came to the table and smiled.

"Oh, hey guys! Sit down!" Hilde knew they were here but slightly acted surprised anyway. They had a large circle booth that easily fit them all.

It finally dawned on Relena that they _were_ in a nightclub surrounded by hundreds of people. They pulled away from each other and Relena laughed. She looked up at Heero, "oh my god, I forgot we were even here!"

Heero smiled, "Ya I know, me too. Are you ok?"

"um, yes, but I don't think I can drink anymore. I'm getting really tired too." She pulled away and almost fell on the broken glass until hero grabbed her.

"Well, I guess you're not going to drink that." Heero laughed "you want me to bring you home?"

"Oh that would be great, I'm so tired." With a smile they went for the door.

"oh, hold on, Duo and Quatre came, I just need to tell them I'm leaving." Heero took Relena's hand and walked to the table where everyone was.

"Well whataya know, here comes Heero. And he has the nerve to bring that _girl_ with him too" Duo was obviously not understanding that the girl was actually Relena. The girls looked at each other wondering if they should tell Duo and Quatre who the girl really was. They thought it would make for a little more entertainment.

"Hey, I'm going back." Heero said as Relena stood next to him. He was still holding her hand as he thought she might fall over if he wasn't.

"O..K… Who's the girl?" Duo said as he glanced over to Relena.

"None of your business, now is it? See you later." He turned and walked out with Relena.

"You could have told him it was me"

"yes, well, I like to think my enemies are just as good at me as reading lips. I assume the whole point was to not be recognized."

"Ya I guess you're right" They turned around the corner after getting out of the club and Heero's bike was there. Of course he couldn't help but smile at his child.

"Um…Where is your Jag?" Relena saw the bike and immediately thought death.

Heero laughed and got on the bike, "You'll be fine. I built this thing from scratch. You trust me don't you?" he held out his hand to help relena on.

"Um, … Ya, I guess so." She took his hand and got on. "oh my god! I forgot my coat!"

"its ok, I'll let Kat know to grab it for you" He took his leather jacket off and gave it to her to wear. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt anyway. Relena took the jacket and put it on with a smile and held on to Heero as tight as she could. He started the bike and they were off. Before they knew it, they were at her place and relena was falling everywhere. The ride on the bike certainly didn't help with that. It was ok, though, they were laughing the entire time.

"Relena, you are such a clutz" He laughed as he was helping her get up the stairs to her room. Heero went to open the door and Relena was laughing so much she couldn't stand. She fell on Heero and he caught her as the door opened.

"oh.. hahahah… mygod… _what _ is wrong with me?!" Relena was looking at Heero.

Heero couldn't help but laugh. He had never seen her like this in his entire life and it was hilarious. He finally decided that her walking was not going to happen and with one swift movement, he picked her up and put her down on her bed. He was about to take the blankets to cover her up when relena grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed. He was on top of her now and relena had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Relena smirked and said, "Heero, wont you stay here tonight?"

Heero kissed her and said, "you know I can't."

"Oh yes you can its fine! I'm not saying _sleep with me_, I'm saying sleep here, with me. Please?" She made a pouting face and Heero couldn't help bit smile. "_Please?_"

"Ok, fine." And he kissed her again. He then rolled over next to her and they got under the blankets.

"I love you too, Heero.." Relena said as she fell asleep. Heero smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Before he knew it, she was passed out.

_RING RING RING RING_

Heero's phone was going on and he was half asleep grabbing for it.

"Hello?" he said in a very tired voice.

"Hey Buddy! Why didn't you tell me that was Relena! You sly dog!" duo was laughing on the phone but Heero was just annoyed as usual.

"What do you want." Heero didn't want to wake up Relena and he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well… I just thought you might want to know that princess Valentina is in a car heading to relena's estate from the airport as we speak."

Heero shot up from the bed, which made Relena roll over "WHAT? Why didn't I get told sooner?? .. SHIT" He hung up and shot out of bed.

"Heero, what's going on?!" she got up then immediately regretted it when she got a headache.

"I _told _ her not to come until I called her and set something up. Of course _she _would do something like this. Why cant she just listen to me?!" Heero was obviously talking to himself. Relena was very confused.

"what? Who is coming Heero?"

"Princess Valentina. Get dressed. She'll be here in 15 minutes." Then there was a knock at Relena's door. Heero opened it to see Kat, and she was out of breath.

"I… came.. as soon as I heard. Why is she here? And with such short notice?" Kat looked at Heero wondering if even he might have an answer.

"I have no fucking idea, but help Relena get ready. I'm going to make coffee." He left and went down to the kitchen very upset. Heero started making coffee thinking about how well he actually _did _sleep. He wanted to tell relena in his own way who he was before Valentina came. But he knew she would do this. _She couldn't just wait, could she. She's going to test Relena, I know it. _

Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Sooner than he wanted, the doorbell rang. Heero reluctantly went to the door.

"Well, well, well. _You_ answering the door _doesn't_ surprise me." It was Valentina in her Russian uniform and some large sunglasses and was accompanied by two other men. One had short brown hair, just like Heero's and the other had black short hair. All of them had the same dark blue eyes.

"Ya, well I told you to wait for me to call you. And DID you listen? No." Heero was pissed. He turned around. Valentina and her boys walked in behind them.

"_Where_ is this princess of yours?" She said as she looked around the place and sat down in the living room.

"WELL, we had no idea you were coming, so naturally, she's still in her room getting ready. SIT down, and _try_ not to break anything" Heero went back into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. He then made his way up to Relena's room. He opened the door and Kat was helping relena get her formal coat on.

"here, drink a little. It'll help." Relena took the cup then hesitated.

"Is there anything more than coffee in this?"

Heero laughed, "No, its fine. Drink it. Valentina is downstairs. Whatever she does or say, she means well." Heero was looking out on the balcony of her room. Kat decided to go downstairs and serve some tea and buy some more time.

"Heero. How do you know her?" She was serious as she walked over to him with her arms crossed. He didn't answer her, he just looked down.

"Heero, please answer me. I'm not going to be playing any games with you any more. I'm sick of it. Now tell me the _truth." _She put her hand on his arm. He turned to her and put his arms around her waist.

He kissed her and said, "I'm sorry." Then walked out.

Relena was fuming. She soon pulled herself together and walked downstairs to the living room. They were all sitting down and luckily, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting. Princess Valentina, It is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you!" She smiled and held out her hand. Valentina smiled back and shook the hand extended to her.

"The pleasure is certainly all mine, Miss Relena. Let me introduce you to these gentlemen," She waived over to the man with the black hair and blue eyes, "This is Nikolai, my brother." Then she waived over to the other man with the brown hair, "And this is Vlad, My other brother."

"Oh! Well my goodness, where are my manners" She immediately went to both of them and shook their hands, "It's such an honor to have all three of you here! Of course we have plenty of beautiful rooms available here for you to stay if you wish. I honestly wouldn't take no for an answer." Relena sat down next to Heero on the Victorian sofa.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" She turned to her brothers, "Would you mind getting our things?"

"Oh yes, Helena, our housemaid, will help you as well. Kat?" as soon as Relena said her name she came around the corner, "Would you mind assisting Prince Vlad and Nikolai to the three guest rooms?"

Kat looked at the boys then said, "I don't think I'd mind that one bit." She smirked and motioned for the two men to follow her and they went out to the car.

"Did you tell her or not?" Valentina was obviously talking to Heero.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" He got up and stormed into the kitchen.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Relena was upset at Heero for many things at that moment but had to keep her cool.

"Honey, number one, I can see that it's not my place to tell you, number two, it's a hell of a long story to begin with, and number three, I'm here to test you anyway." Valentina had a look of combat on her face. "No offence sweetie, but I find it hard to believe that a princess like yourself really loves him for who he is. No one loves him more than me, and I'm sure I know the only reason why he hasn't told you who he really is."

And with that Relena ran out of the room in almost tears. She was sad and angry at the same time. She saw Heero out in the garden and stormed after him.

"WHAT the HELL is going on?" she took his arm and spun him around to her.

"NOTHING!"

"BULLSHIT. Why is she here?! Who ARE you?!!" she was really crying now. "What the HELL is your REAL goddamn name!!"

He grabbed her arms and she looked up at him. "You wanna know what my real name is? FINE……… It's Viktor Leoniti Krasinsky."

"_what"_

"That's right! Are you _happy_ now? Don't you understand that this changes _everything? _You're NEVER going to look or think of me the same way AGAIN! I didn't _want _you to know for a reason, Relena." She was in complete shock.

"You are her brother?" She couldn't believe it. He let go of her.

"Yes. I was born in the colonies when my mother was visiting. She died giving birth to me and my father had always treated me differently than the other three. Obviously, I'm the youngest," Heero walked around, "We got in a huge argument when I was fifteen and my father sent me to the colonies to Dr J. A guy named Odin was my new trainer until it was time, and then I met you not long after I left Russia it didn't take long for them to put me in combat. Since birth, the royal family of Russia trained to be well-oiled fighting machines, so I was already perfect for the gundam mission. I had no intention of going back there and I forgot my real name as I planned to. Val found me many times along the way, but I ran from her. We were very close as kids. She is only a year older than me. Nikolai and Vlad are twins. They're the oldest. … I'm sorry Relena, but being with you is really all I ever wanted and I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would change things. I wanted things to just stay as they were. It was ruined when I heard we had to go to Russia for our meeting. I knew it was going to be her but I also knew there was no running away from it. She's almost as good as I am." He laughed. He noticed Relena was still in shock.

"Like I said earlier… I'm sorry. She found me this time and there was no running. The thing is, is that I'm going to have to deal with this. The media is going to go crazy. My father-…. God knows what he'll do. I'm going to have to go to Russia and to him."

"There wont be any need for that." Valentina came around the corner in the garden. "I am only the first. Be glad I begged him to stay until I gave him the OK." She went over to relena and took her hands in hers, "You really are a great girl, you know that? But my family is very complicated. Things will be different. I'm hopping you both will get through this." She smiled and let go of Relena.

"Dear brother, did you ever think your father might actually miss you?"

He turned in shock "What?"

"Yes, he _misses_ you, as any father would. He absolutely cannot wait to see you. I only came first because I don't know how you feel about all of this. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to be Viktor. I get that, I do." She put her hand on his arm, "but you know the situation our country is in. I know you are going to hate me for saying this, but imagine how much it would help us if you went public? The lost Russian Prince Viktor in a relationship with the infamous Princess Relena of the Cinq Kingdom." He was giving her a dirty look and Relena was just trying to take everything in. "I know how you must feel about all this, and I know this is a lot to handle in one day, but you need to think about what you want to do. Russia misses you Viktor, we all do. At least do this for your country. Know whatever you choose, I will always be your sister." She then turned and went to join her other brothers in the estate.

Relena came up next to him and put her arm around him. "I may be very confused right now, but I'm not confused about the way I feel about you." He turned to her in wonder, "I love you, Heero. …Or Viktor, or whatever you want to be called. It's just a name, it doesn't _make_ you. Believe me, this is coming from a girl who has a couple names herself!" she smiled, "I'm supporting you no matter what you choose to do. Remember that." Then he kissed her. He was completely torn. How could he choose? If he chooses to go public he will forever be known as prince Viktor, and will have to keep up with public appearances. He's not that kind of person anymore. _I can't be Relena's bodyguard any longer if I do that. But I miss Russia. All I wanted is to be left alone and be with her. .. All I'm good at is fighting, not politics. _


	9. Chapter 9

A bit of fun for you all.

Heero had an exhausting day. He decided he would just sleep at the estate. But of course, he woke up at 4am and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. He didn't want to wake Relena, so he decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to drink. As he went down the stairs he saw the light was on in the kitchen. He opened the door to find his brothers, Nikolai and Vlad. They were sitting there with a couple of mugs in hand and were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Heero immediately started laughing.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Nikolai finally stopped laughing for a moment to look up at Heero.

"Just having some Horoshi Kofia." Nikolai grinned and laughed, "Sit down! I'll pour you a cup! Come on Viktor! You're old enough now!" He kept laughing.

"I was old enough when I was fourteen." He smiled and sat down next to Vlad who was still laughing hysterically. Nik grabbed a cup and poured some coffee. Then he poured in some Kahlua and then poured the vodka. He then gave it to Heero.

It hadn't really clicked for Relena what had happened. She couldn't stop thinking about it either. She woke up the next morning later than she usually gets up. She immediately noticed that Heero was gone. She was sad, of course, but her mind was thinking about a million other things. It was almost 11am and normally she would be rushing to get ready to go to the office. This wasn't exactly a normal morning. Not only was she thinking about how Heero's real name is Viktor, but also thinking about the Banquet she was throwing the next night. Milliardo was working with some scientists in a far colony on a new source of energy to be used by the Cinq Kingdom. Relena decided to hold a banquet to fund the research. Of course, that means Milliardo and Noin would be coming shortly and wondered how they would react to not only having most of the Russian royal family here, but Heero being one of them as well. She sighed at the mere thought of her day ahead of her and began to get ready. She needed to pick up her brother and Noin at the hanger in a couple hours. She finally buttoned the last button on her coat and there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Valentina.

"I'm so sorry Relena, but my brothers are missing," she seemed to be looking in Relena's room, "and I see Heero is missing as well which only means one thing." She rolled her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Now would you happen to have a large fountain in your garden?"

"yes. Why?" Relena, as always when she speaks to Valentina, was confused.

"Come with me darling, show me to this fountain of yours." Valentina could only smile as to not worry Relena too much. They went down the stairs together and the front door opened and Relena jumped. It was Duo, and he looked upset. He was also in boxer shorts and socks, but nothing else.

Duo turned to Relena, "Where is Heero."

"AH! What a pleasant surprise Duo Maxwell," Valentina couldn't help but look up and down, "well follow us, we are about to find out." Duo followed them into the garden. Immediately Relena noticed that there was Heero's jag sitting in the middle of the lawn with tire marks everywhere. They then got to the large fountain and found Vlad, Nikolai, Heero and two large bottles of vodka along with several broken coffee mugs.

"ohmygod!" Relena ran to Heero to see if he was ok.

"ha, yes. Not surprising," Valentina looked over to Duo, "may I ask _why_ you are dressed in such a way?" He looked over to her fuming.

"He super glued my closet shut. With chains and a lock. I saw them leave! But they got in the Jag before I could beat the living shit outta them. Who the hell are the two other guys?"

"Those, my dear boy, are the unfortunate future of Russia. Excuse me." She then walked over to Vlad and Nikolai who where half in the fountain, half on the grass.

"GET UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Vlad and Nikolai immediately opened their eyes and tried to get up, only to immediately fall from the intense headache.

"ohmygod, Val, what _is it._" Nikolai didn't exactly realize he was on the ground outside.

"You _idiots_ embarrass me every time we go somewhere! Now get up and apologize to Relena! She was nice enough to let us stay at her beautiful estate and you idiots decide it's a good idea ruin her property?!!?! HOW OLD ARE YOU? Go inside and get some sleep," she bent down towards them and was giving them a death glare, "Because when you get up you have to act like actual grownups!" The two boys had their hands on their heads because of the headache and walked towards relena.

"I'm sorry Relena," he glanced at Val, "It was Viktor's idea!" and with that the boys ran frantically inside as to not get eaten alive by Valentina and also to avoid a beating from Duo as well. Val could only shake her head in shame then went into the estate. Meanwhile, Relena was trying to wake Heero up.

"Heero?" she was hovering over him with her hand on his face, trying to see if he was hurt.

"ahhhh….. whatthe…." Heero slowly sat up with a look of pain on his face.

"Heero, what the hell happened?" She had never seen him act like this before.

"Well," he began to stand up and noticed where his car was, "I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to the kitchen. Vlad and Nikolai were drinking some Horoshi Kofia, so I thought I would have one. Then they dared me to drink more, and now I'm standing in front of you and it seems my car is in the middle of the lawn." He laughed, then noticed Relena didn't seem too impressed, "Oh, I'm sorry Relena, those two really know how to get me going. I'll fix everything." He smiled at her.

"Heero, did you forget what today was? My _brother_ is coming today. Look at this place! I hope you do fix it, and I hope you boys can get your act together by the time he gets here!"

Heero had completely forgotten about Milliardo coming that day, "Oh shit, ya, I'll make sure everything is all set. Don't worry Relena, I've been through much worse. I tried self-detonating once, remember? I don't think a hangover is going to set me off too much." He laughed and tried like hell to ignore the pounding headache.

"Well, you are soaking wet, so I suggest you get changed. I need to go to the airfield to pick them up." She rolled her eyes and walked away, but she could never help but smile. It's almost impossible for her to be mad at hi for long. She had to at lease pretend to be upset.

Heero went to his car and drove to his place to change. He got there to hear a loud nose coming from duo's room. Heero opened the door to see what the hell was going on. It was Duo, Quatre, and Trowa trying to break the door off Duo's closet. Heero started laughing.

"This ISN'T FUNNY!" duo, who was still in boxers, was not pleased. Wufei, who came in with a laser cutter, then bumped him.

"You guys" Heero went towards them. "You know if you just add some water the super glue will come right off. It's a new formula they have in Russia."

"YA! Well what about the fucking chain! This lock is impossible!"

"It's not impossible for someone who has the key." Heero thought this whole thing was way too funny to not to laugh at.

"You are such an asshole," Duo said, but laughed at the same time. Heero came over and unlocked the lock and the chain came off.

"well, then. It looks like you should get some water." Heero laughed and Duo walked out of the room and looked at trowa, "When did you guys get here?"

"This morning, apparently just after you did this. We came to find an insane Duo Maxwell in the driveway." Trowa was interested in why the most levelheaded person he knows would do this.

"huh. Well, you're in for an interesting weekend." Heero smirked and walked to his room to change.

Relena was waiting outside the car. The plane had just landed in the field and she was waiting for Milliardo and Noin. As she was standing there, she wondered if the relationship between her brother and Noin had changed. She hoped that it had. She loved Noin as a sister already and thought it would be wonderful if they ended up together. She began walking towards the plane when they lowered the stairs. Milliardo came out and gave a big smile to Relena when he saw her, and he walked down the stairs to give his sister a hug. Noin came out following him with even a bigger smile. She also gave Relena a hug.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you both again!"

"Oh, I know. We're actually planning to stay here for a couple months before going back." Milliardo hated he had to be so far away from home and had to miss his sister's birthday. He had already missed most of her life and regretted going to the colonies for so long.

"Oh that's wonderful Milliardo!" Relena looked so happy. She was, in fact, very happy. She was very stressed with trying to do everything herself and also missed talking to him as well. It would be nice to have someone take over a little so she could take a break from everything. Especially form the events that have happened lately. They all got their things together and got in the limo.

"So there are some things I need o update you on."

"Yes, of course." Milliardo smiled and assume it would be nothing big.

"Well, long story short, Valentina, Vlad, and Nikolai of Russia are staying at the Estate for a week or two. They require the gundam pilots help to control some rebels. Nothing too big quite yet.." Relena looked worried. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about Heero, or how he's been staying with her.

"What? Why on earth would they come here?" Milliardo was confused, as everyone was.

"Well, Princess Valentina is a huge fan of our family and is hoping to bring peace to her country as well. I figured this would be a good opportunity to get some alliances." Relena just couldn't tell him all the news at once. This way she was still telling the truth.

Heero had changed and was back at the estate as he usually was lately. He had a box in his hand and came out to the back deck where Val was sitting.

As soon as he slid the glass door open she turned around, "Well what the hell took so long? You know she'll be back any minute." She was smiling and looked excited to see whatever was in the box.

"Ya, well I needed to hide it in my car. I haven't found the right time to give it to her."

"You didn't think maybe her birthday would be a good idea?"

"Well by the time I saw her she was drunk and it just wasn't the right time." He then put the box on the glass table between them and opened it.

"_oh my god, Viktor"_

"Ya, that's the reaction I'm hoping to get." He smiled as he lifted the necklace. It was covered in Diamonds and Sapphires. In the center, there was a Crocus Flower made with Sapphire. It was the most beautiful thing Valentina had ever seen. Heero was gleaming. He couldn't believe he found something so perfect. He loved the smell of Crocus because the field behind the palace in Russia was filled with them.

"Where did you find it?" She was amazed.

"When I left Russia I had the plane stop in Paris so I could stop and get this. A few months ago Relena and I were in Paris and I saw her with Kat looking at it. I could tell just by look on her face how much she loved it. After she left I bought it and the man at the store said he could keep it there till I had a chance to pick it up."

"So when are you going to give it to her?"

He smiled and put the necklace away, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Viktor, you don't even _know_ when you're going to give it to her, do you?"

"Oh, I know the exact moment I want to give it to her." With that, he turned and went to his car to hide the box again. He loved her so much and he knew what he needed to do.

Thank you so much for reviewing and subscribing! Hopefully I will get another chapter out as soon as the next couple days. I got this one done sooner than I thought!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I really had to put some thought into this one. ;)

As Relena pulled up to the estate in the limo, she was increasingly more nervous. She wondered if Valentina and the rest would understand that she didn't tell Milliardo about Heero. She was hoping they wouldn't blow it.

Heero heard the car pull up and wondered the same thing Relena was. _I wonder if she told him…_ He was pouring some coffee for him and Val and went out to the deck where she was lounging.

"So, do you think your princess had the guts to tell her dear brother that you two have been…. Well, you know." Val knew Relena was a good person, but still wasn't so sure if she was right for Heero or not.

"Ya, I'm not sure. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'd want her to. Milliardo and I go way back. I honestly have no idea what he would think about this whole thing. Plus, he's going to figure out eventually that I'm your brother too. I have a feeling he won't really be happy about the whole thing. He's really not the type." He laughed, "He's more like me."

Milliardo stepped out of the car and was happy to see the old estate. It was one of the things that really made him smile. He took a deep breath and could smell the grass that he missed so dearly. He turned around to help Noin out of the car as well.

Noin, the only other thing that made him smile. Yes, they had most certainly gotten closer to each other since they had been on earth last. There had been emotional times for both of them over the past couple years where it got the best of them. Noin's good friend died in a circuit malfunction on the colony and the only one she could turn to was Milliardo. Of course, he was there for her. He could never forget that night, and neither could she. They both thought about it constantly. For a few moments they forgot about everything and just gave in… to each other. That kiss was never forgotten even though they both acted like they had. It killed them both. Neither of them knowing how madly in love the other was with them. It eased them both to be back on earth and with other people to concentrate on. It was stressing them both out trying to control them selves from getting too close to each other.

They followed Relena into the estate while the housemaids grabbed their luggage to bring up to the appropriate rooms. Heero heard the door close and decided to go in.

"Milliardo is here, you should go introduce yourself. Come with me." He stood up and walked into the estate, Val followed.

"I see you're still around," Milliardo knew he'd be here but didn't like that a person who once wanted to kill Relena was her bodyguard. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Heero.

"This is Valentina Krasinsky of Russia." Heero introduced Val and stepped back.

"It is good to meet you, Prince Milliardo. Are you still going by prince? Because you should be king. My brothers and I just adore what you and Relena have done with your country and hope to follow in your lead. And of course an alliance as well." She smiled and Milliardo bowed and took her hand to greet. He kissed her hand and stepped back.

"Well I'm not exactly sure bringing a strong monarchy back to the country would inspire the people to peace. Maybe eventually, but this seems to work just fine. Plus if anyone should be crowned, it could be Relena. I'm really not any good at the politics." He laughed and smiled. Noin rolled her eyes and laughed too because she knew that was most certainly true.

"Well then, I thought we should have dinner here tonight. I called in our finest chef and he has agreed to make us all a fine dinner tonight. It is to be done at 7pm. Shall we all meet then?" Relena wanted to break this up. She was afraid something might spill. Milliardo nodded and went up the stairs to his room to change. Noin did the same. Relena sighed and decided all she wanted to do is go relax in her room as well. She knew this was only the beginning of a long night. She turned to Heero and he went to say something but she nodded her head no and with an exhausting look, she went to her room.

Heero immediately thought it was strange of her to do such a thing.

"Huh, what was that about?" Val was interested to know.

"I have no idea," for once, Heero was the confused one.

"Well, darling prince, you better give your treasure to her before she runs away." Val could only smile and walked out to the porch again to sip on her coffee.

Heero decided to go up to Relena's room to see what was wrong. He knocked on the door and she opened it. She was in her bathrobe with a tank top and some stretch pants. She smiled and let him in. Meanwhile Noin had opened her door to walk out and saw Heero go into Relena's room. _Heero's never gone into her room before… well, at least when she's in there._

"What's wrong?" She had turned to walk away but Heero grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

She couldn't help but smile, she loved his smell, "Just exhausted." She turned around to him, "I didn't tell him about us or you. I don't know how." She looked so worried.

"Relena, it will happen when it needs to. But for now, just relax. Don't worry yourself about my issues. Let me worry about them. K?" he held her and loved the smell of her perfume. "Plus, who cares if he finds out about us? It's not like he's going to stop me from loving you." This made her blush and her worries melted away as he gave her a kiss.

It was nearing 5 o'clock and Relena was picking out her clothes for the night. She was getting more and more nervous for this dinner. She knew that something was going to happen. She had a horrible feeling in her gut. As she was getting her clothes out she was also thinking about Heero. She knows she will always love him no matter what, but in the back of her mind she wondered. _I wonder if he has any more secrets he's not telling me… _It was bound to wander into her mind. She thought about it every once in a while but knew that they weren't close enough for her to ask more. She only knew that in time, he would tell her everything she needed to know. She at least trusted him greatly.

Noin was dressed and was at her computer tracking the progress in the colonies. Then there was a knock at the door and she went over to open it. It was Milliardo.

"I have too many things on my mind to be alone." He immediately said and looked irritated.

Noin smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come in Zechs." She moved aside as he came into her room. He sat in the large couch by the balcony.

"So what's bothering you so much?" Noin was used to asking this question.

"I know there is something more as to why the Russians are here, and I've only seen Heero once since I got here, but there's something up with him too." He looked suspicious.

Noin was sitting at her computer chair across from him. "You think maybe Relena and Heero are finally together?"

"What? Why the hell would you think they would want to be together?!"

"Zechs, you are truly clueless sometimes. Relena has been madly in love with him since day one. Why do you think he never had the nerve to kill her? He has feelings for her too. Plus, would it really be all that bad if they were together?"

He looked down. He really wasn't sure at all about how he felt about them being together. "They're complete opposites, what chance do they have?"

"Zechs, do you always have to be so negative? They obviously like each other, that should be enough. I have faith in Heero. He may seem quiet, and he may have killed a few people along the road, but he's a good kid. In fact, he's a lot like you." She smiled because she always thought of it to be true.

"well just because he's similar to me doesn't mean I want him with Relena. If fact, that may be even more of a reason for him to stay the hell away from her!"

"Oh come on, you're not that bad," she laughed and sat next to him on the couch.

"People like Heero and I don't deserve happiness like that." He was now staring at his hands. He was thinking of all the people he killed.

Noin was annoyed, "it's called the past for a reason." She took his hands so he would stop staring and look at her. "People change. It's only a matter of if they really want to. Why do you think Heero became Relena's bodyguard? He could have certainly worked as an assassin for anyone. So could _any _of the gundam pilots. You could have too. But did you? No. Because no matter what you may think about yourselves, you are good people. You are all doing the right thing, and it has nothing to do with your past." She was almost in tears, "So yes, you _do _deserve happiness, because you've done honorable and great things." They were caught in a trance staring into each other's eyes.

"So Heero and Relena should be together?" He realized what was happening.

She let go of him and looked ahead, "Of course." They had these moments often and it killed them both.

Heero buttoned the last button on his pin-stripped black shirt. He also knew something was bound to happen tonight. He was thinking about how Milliardo might react if he found out about Relena and him. _I really hope he understands… I mean, he should. Noin and him are just like Relena and me, but I'm just a step further. _He smiled. She could never stop thinking about her and how happy he finally was now that everything was out there. It was like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. He put his belt on then walked out the door to Relena's room. He thought he would walk with her to the Patio.

Relena opened her door to see Heero. She immediately smiled and he came into the room.

"You look pretty tonight." She laughed.

"Oh, what, you don't like it?"

She put her arms around his neck and said, "No, I think you look absolutely wonderful."

"Well you look amazing as usual." He smiled back and gave her a quick kiss before she went to her vanity to finish putting on her makeup.

"I hate to tell you this, but I have a bad feeling about tonight." Heero wanted to know what Relena was thinking about all of this.

She turned around with a worried expression she said, "me too." They both looked at each other and wondered what the night would bring. She got up and they walked downstairs. They were walking down the hallway to the door that opened up to the Patio where everyone was having drinks before dinner. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the darkness of the hallway and held her close to him.

"Heero, what are you doing?"

He smiled and kissed her. Then he kissed her again, and again, and she was kissing back. They were caught in what seemed the longest kiss ever…then the door swung open. It made Relena jump and then her heart jumped in her throat when she saw who it was. Heero became very worried as well and let go of Relena.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Milliardo was fuming. Heero and Relena were speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

"um.." Relena had no idea as to what to say to him. Heero finally spoke up.

"What does it look like, Milliardo?" Heero said it as if Milliardo had been expecting it, which he had, but wasn't prepared for it.

"_what does it look like? _Boy, you should be running right now. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You can't stop me from being with her." Heero was starting to get defensive.

Milliardo then had Heero against the wall, "You will show Relena the greatest respect in NEVER doing that in public EVER again. You will also treat her well or I **will** kill you."

Relena was scared, "Milliardo, please let go of him!" He glanced over to her and then let Heero go and stepped away.

"I've come to except that you two will be together, but I'm not going to say I'm happy about it." He realized they were both nervous about what just happened, "Heero," he rolled his eyes and smiled, "calm down and go get some ice, will you? I'm not going to kill you tonight so relax." He then walked into the kitchen to get some more vodka.

Heero and Relena both stared at each other.

"Holy shit." Heero was surprised to hear relena swear, and started laughing.

"Well that only means that you have one less thing to worry about." He thought he would try and get her to smile.

She laughed and took his hand and went out to the patio laughing. Heero got Relena a drink then hopped in his car to get some ice. He came back and caught up with Relena.

It was nice to see everyone. Heero was standing there with a beer in his hand smiling at all of his friends. They were all laughing and having a great time. Milliardo and Noin, Wufei, Sally, Duo, Hildie, Quatre, and Trowa. _I wonder what they're going to think of me… _Soon dinner was being served and they all went into the dining room. As dinner went on, he wondered why Milliardo was so calm with finding out about him and Relena. He kept looking over to Noin and Milliardo and wondered if he had a small secret of his own. He then decided not to bother himself with it and just wanted to make this night last forever.

Dinner was soon over and it was already almost 1:00am. Val and Nikolai decided to have a drinking match and were long passed out by 11pm. Wufei and Sally left as well. They had seemed to be giggling out the door.

Duo and Hildie grabbed their coats, "See you guys later, Hildie and I are gonna head out," Duo smiled at her and they left. Trowa and Quatre soon followed them out the door. Soon Milliardo and Noin were out on the patio sipping on cocktails.

"Relena, we've found more information on the rebels in Russia and a possible bomb threat. The gundam pilots are to leave in a couple hours to go to Russia," Heero knew she wasn't going to like the news.

Relena was obviously looking very worried, "You have to go _now?_"

Heero smiled as he put his arm around her, "Well ya, it's not like the rebels are going to wait for me."

"Well I know that, but,… I just don't want you to get hurt. Plus the ball is tomorrow night, are you not going to come??"

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. You just worry about the ball and getting ready and I'll be back before you know it," he kissed her and smiled. Relena could do nothing else but smile back and hope he's going to be ok. Heero really could care less about sleep. He decided he wanted to stay with Relena until he had to go.

Noin and Milliardo were walking up the stairs to their rooms laughing the whole way. They were talking about all the good times and crazy times they've had together. They went into Milliardo's room because it was 3am and needed to stop making so much noise in the halls. They were also interested in finishing off the scotch he had as well. His bedroom was more like a small apartment and much larger than most of the other rooms in the estate. He had a very large balcony, which overlooked the garden and some chairs and a small table. Noin went to sit out on the balcony while Milliardo grabbed the bottle of scotch and two glasses with ice.

Noin saw his hand put a glass of scotch in front of her on the table while she was looking out at the gardens. She then looked and smiled at him, "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What's that?" they had both been drinking and were pretty drunk as it was.

"Japan."

Milliardo was confused and thought she was referring to the scenery, "This reminds you of Japan?"

"No.. I mean this. Me and you. We haven't had this much fun since the last time we were in Tokyo." She smiled and looked down at her glass. That was a night they both never forgot. It was several years ago and they had gone out with some friends. That night they kissed for the first time and went on for a very long time that night until they were interrupted with a bang on the door, telling them they needed to leave Tokyo immediately and go to the colonies. They never really mentioned that night again.

He laughed, "Ya, that was really fun," and then he found himself looking at her. She turned to him and they seemed to be locked onto each other.

"I don't want to go back" Noin whispered while she looked as if she was almost in tears.

"What? Why?!"

"I want my life to be here. I'm sick of missions and moving every couple weeks, or being stuck on a colony for what seems forever. I can't take it any more, I don't to keep living my life like this. I want a _house, _milliardo. I want children, a future."

He looked down. He was heart broken and confused. The only reason they had gone on missions so much was because he didn't want to lose her. He figured she wouldn't stick around anymore if there wasn't a reason to.

"Why, Noin? Why would you want to abandon me like this?!" he got up in fury and paced the room inside, "We've worked so hard on that colony and now you're just going to leave me to finish everything by myself?!!"

He obviously didn't get it.

She looked over at him and walked over, "are you _that_ thick headed?"

He looked at her in shock, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I would _ever_ want to leave your side?"

And with that, he finally got it. He stared at her. A few moments passed before he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and was kissing her furiously. His hands were roaming all over her and she was running her fingers through his soft hair. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Wait, wait. Milliardo," noin was slightly laughing as she tried stopping him. He finally stopped and looked at her.

"What"

"Are you going to stay?"

"The only place I plan on going is with you." She smiled and kissed him. He pulled away, "Oh, and I'm already ahead of you. I bought a place near the palace about a year ago. Never put anything in it, though… I'll show it to you tomorrow!" He smiled.

It was now nearing 4am and Heero was on the couch with Relena. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and brought her up to her room and put her in bed. She opened her eyes.

"I gotta go, but don't worry, ok? I'll be back," He kissed her, "I promise." He smiled and then left to meet everyone at the hanger to take off for Russia.

As he drove away, he hated leaving her. He didn't want to be a soldier any more. He just wanted to be by her side. He finally realized that he was good at something else besides war.

As the clock turned to 11am, Noin slowly woke up with a smile remembering the night before, but then she realized she was alone. She sat up and looked around to see where Milliardo had gone. Soon he came back into the room with two cups of coffee. He put the coffee down beside noin on the table and sat next to her.

"Wow, I think that's a record for sleeping in for you." They smiled and he kissed her. "You should drink some coffee and get ready. I want to take you to that house today."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I'm SOOO sorry this took so long, I've relocated and, well, you know, LIFE. Hope you like!**

"Wow, I think that's a record for sleeping in for you." They smiled and he kissed her. "You should drink some coffee and get ready. I want to take you to that house today."

Milliardo got up and walked into the very large closet he had. Noin still couldn't believe it. She was sitting there… on _Milliardo's_ bed. She was beginning to realize that all of this was actually very real. _I don't think I could ever stop smiling today.._

The gundam pilots were riding in a military jeep on their way to the headquarters located in St Petersburg. Duo insisted on driving. He noticed Heero had been acting even more strange than usual. Ever since the Russians came to Cinq he noticed Heero acting strange.

As Heero was riding in the Jeep, He started thinking about the night to come. _I know I love her and I know I want to be with her… but I don't want to put her through this. Why did Val have to come? Why is she making me make this decision. _

The pilots soon arrived at the building in St Petersburg. They all were shortly informed of the bomb threat and the tip on the location of the rebels headquarters. And with that, they were on their way.

Relena was up and ready. She was about to meet up with Kat to see how the plans for the ball were going. She was also thinking of the night to come. For a while now, she had avoided thinking about Heero's decision. She was entirely way too nervous. Either way, things were going to change. As she walked to her office, the world around her became lost in her thoughts of what the future may bring. She was suddenly kicked back to reality with Kat snapping her fingers in front of Relena's face.

"Relena… RELENA!...what the hell is going on with you" Kat made a strange face at relena and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking" then Relena smiled as she brushed it off.

"Well if you keep thinking like that you might hurt someone." Relena laughed and they both went into her office and sat down.

"Well… how are the plans for the ball going?"

"Very good. The flowers are being delivered as we speak and the decorations are being placed within the next several hours." She handed Relena a sheet of paper, "Here is a list of the people who RSVP'd as going. I've also indicated their status and their importance to us and our cause."

"Oh, wonderful" Relena was looking down the list, "there are a lot more people attending than expected, but that's good… did we add another table at the front to make room for the Russians?"

"yes, I did, but I need to know who is sitting where."

"well, we will figure that out when we get there… all I can say is that things may change…" Kat seemed to look confused, but always assumed Relena knew what she was doing, which was usually the case.

"Relena, why don't we take the afternoon off and get ready? Relaxing before an event like this will probably be a good thing. Especially with all that has been happening lately."

"oh, I don't know. I really haven't been here much this week and should catch up."

"Relena, everything is done. You have nothing to worry about."

"ok, fine" Relena got up and Kat followed, "Why not." They smiled and went back to Relena's estate.

Heero was against the edge of the wall. He could hear the rebel leaders in the room speaking to each other. He was listening for the right moment and had his gun out. Duo was hiding against the wall across from Heero and had his gun as well. Then Heero looked at Duo to give him the signal. With that they jumped out behind the wall and pointed their guns at the 3 rebel leaders in sight. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei fell down from the ceiling and grabbed them.

"Don't move! You're under arrest for conspiring against the Russian government and for an attempted bombing in Moscow." Duo was always good when it came to this.

"You have no evidence!"

Heero held up a device, "I just recorded everything you just said and we have areal photographs of your men loading explosives into the building in Moscow. Of course we've already detained those men and have confessed to everything including working for you." The gundam pilots all smiled and took the rebels to prison in Moscow.

Milliardo was driving Heero's jag with Noin on the way to his house. They pulled up to a gate and opened it. It was a 3 story Italian style house. It was made of concrete and a red tile roof. Noin couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. They ran inside to see it had a courtyard with a beautiful garden. The kitchen was large and brand new. The plastic was still on the oven.

"Oh, Milliardo… This is gorgeous! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Well, I didn't want to be away from you and figured you wouldn't want to live here with me." He laughed and grabbed her hand, "Let me show you my favorite part." He showed her to the back yard And there was the ocean with a beautiful beach. Noin was speechless.

"Can we just stay here and never leave?"

Milliardo laughed again, "I knew you'd like it. Well we need to at least go to the ball tonight. Oh my god! The ball! We need to go back and get ready!"

Noin laughed and they raced back to Relena's estate to get ready.

It was nearing 4pm and Heero wondered if he was going to make it back on time. He was starting to look nervous in the plane. Duo needed to say something, "Are you OK, Heero? You look…. Well,… nervous."

"Huh?.. oh, ya. I'm fine. Just wondering if we're going to make it to that stupid ball on time." he looked at Duo and then looked away at the window.

Relena was staring at herself in the mirror. She was in her formal gown and had decided to leave her hair partially down. She was simply standing there and was thinking not of herself, but of Heero. A thousand things were racing through her mind. _I wonder what Heero is going to decide… where is he? He promised he'd be here.. _Then there was a knock at the door and it was Kat.

"Are you ready?" Kat was also in a beautiful black gown.

"Oh, you look wonderful, Kat!"

"Oh, thanks Relena." She blushed. "We really should get going. There are two limos, One for you and one for the Russians. I'm going to ride with them.. I guess Vlad wants to sit with me." She blushed again.

"Oh really?" Relena laughed, "that's fine." She smiled and they were on their way.

Heero grabbed his bike because it was the fastest thing he had. _Come on… Come ON!_

Relena got in the limo and closed the door. She got out her mirror to check her makeup. After several minutes, she noticed that they hadn't moved. She called Kat to see what the hold up was.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, uh.. Valentina forgot something and needed to go get it. It will be a few more minutes."

"Oh ok." Relena hung up her phone and sat patiently. She was now very worried about Heero.

All of a sudden the door opened to Relena's Limo and Heero jumped in and closed the door. He was deeply out of breath.

"HEERO!" she flung herself onto him and He kissed her like nothing he had done before. He figured it was ok if no one could see them.

"My god, Heero, I've never seen you out of breath! Is everything ok?"

He had a big smile on his face, "Ya."

She noticed Heero was wearing a uniform similar to his brothers and knew what he was deciding. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Heero smiled, "I don't ever want to put you through what I did today. I want to have a future with you. I have something to live for now." He put a black box in front of her and opened it. It was the necklace. Relena was speechless.

Heero smiled, "So I assume you like it?"

"How on earth…"

"How did I pay for it?.. I'm royalty… remember?" he winked at her, "How did I know? Well that's easy… I know everything." He winked again at her and then put the necklace on. She laughed and then looked at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry!" He started wiping her eyes. She laughed.

"I'm just so happy… I thought this day would never happen!" with that he smiled and put his arm around her. The limo then began to move and they were off to the ball. Now to announce to the world who Heero really is.

Valentina's phone rang in the limo, "Hello?... oh.. but!..." the look on her face wasn't pleasing to every one else in the limo. She hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Nikolai was nervous.

Valentina looked at him, "We have a serious problem." And with that, both brothers knew exactly what was happening.


	13. Chapter 13

They pulled up to the palace where they could clearly see all the paparazzi, reporters, and the camera crews. Heero looked out into the crowd with a huge knot in his stomach. He has never felt like this before, but was calm when Relena took his hand.

"How about if I get out first? I'll try and distract them a bit, and then your sister's limo will pull up. Just concentrate on helping her out of the limo. Then come to me and we'll walk in. Just ignore the press for now. I will deal with them. This is the one thing I'm better at than you." She smiled then the door opened and she climbed out of the limo and immediately caught everyone's attention as she usually does. Heero took a deep breath and got out behind her. _This is it…_

The limo drove off and Val's limo pulled up. Relena was talking to the press while Heero opened the door for Val. She took his hand and was shocked when she stood up. She assumed it was the driver helping her out, but it was Heero, and to be even more shocked, yet happy as well, he was in his uniform.

Heero had never seen a bigger smile on her before. Val looked at Heero, " Are you ready for this?"

Heero smiled, "Dear sister, I was born ready."

She smiled at him and Nikolai stepped out of the limo, the brothers were in the same uniform as well. Nikolai went to escort his sister inside. Heero smiled at them and turned to see a dashing Relena surrounded by flashing lights. Apparently not even Relena Peacecraft could steal the attention away from the royal family of Russia. Heero glanced down, took a deep breath and walked to her with a smile and ignored that the whole world was watching them. She took his arm and they went inside to the ballroom.

Hildie, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, and Dorothy were all sitting together at the table with drinks when Hildie said, "Oh…." She had lost words and merely pointed as everyone turned their heads. It was Relena and Heero walking in and socializing with people as they made their way to their table.

"WHAT the HELL is going on?" Duo spoke as low as he could to his friends without yelling. He was dumbfounded at this point and as were the others. Heero saw them and noticed the expressions on their face. "I figured he wouldn't be sitting with us because he's usually in the camera room doing security. What the hell is he doing and, more importantly, what the hell is he wearing?" Duo had no idea what to think at this point.

Heero walked Relena over to the table. She sat down with Val, Nikolai, Vlad, and Kat. Heero bent down to Relena, "I need to go talk to them," he looked over to the gudam pilot's table, "they look…. Well.. I just need to talk to them… wish me luck." He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the other table.

Duo couldn't help but notice the public display of affection and his jaw basically dropped as Heero was walking towards him.

"Hi." Heero really had no idea what he was going to say to them. Making a scene was no option at this point. Most of the guests were already in the ballroom and he could hear the whispering going on already.

"HI?... that's all you got for us? What the hell is going on Heero?" Duo wanted answers and so did everyone else. Heero sighed and sat down. He continued to explain everything to them in hopes it would ease the tension and that they would understand.

"… Ya, so now I'm here, at this ridiculous ball, in uniform." Heero rolled his eyes and sighed as he continued, "There could be a bomb threat and I wouldn't even know about it." Heero wasn't pleased that he had to sit out in the ballroom instead of watching over everyone in the security tower.

They all had an expression of awe on their face when Heero finally finished his story. Dorothy immediately smiled, "this will be so exciting now that you have gone public with the princess Relena! Oh, how wonderful!" she clenched her hands together next to her face as if she were daydreaming.

"uh.. I guess so." Heero hadn't really thought of how the relationship was now public.

"Dear god, Dorothy, that's really the only thing you have to say about it?" Quatre had no idea where to start. "Heero, you hate the public eye, and you never have anything to do with royal politics. I don't mean to be the downer but what makes you think that this would be a good idea?"

"You're a fighter. You've never relaxed a day in your life, not to mention that you've never stayed in the same place for long. Even though you've been head of security for Relena, you've never been here longer than 5 months at a time before you leave for a month or two, and to do god knows what!" Duo had a look on his face that he often saw. It was the _are you out of your mind?_ Look.

Heero knew they would say this, and they're right. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you what you all are thinking and saying is wrong, because it's not. This was not an easy decision… but I can't keep living like that forever. Don't get me wrong, it's killing me right now to be stuck in this place," he sighed and glanced over to Relena as she greeted her brother and Noin, "but I'm going to need you guys to help me out on this one." He looked back at everyone, "I still need to tell Zechs yet." And with that they agreed to support Heero.

"Oh, Relena, you look fantastic!" Milliardo took his sisters arms as he got up to greet him. Noin laughed and agreed. They said hello to everyone as they sat down. He noticed the empty seat next to Relena and smiled, "So… did you take my advice and invite that charming young officer I told you about? He is _quite _the man." He then turned to Val, "that boy saved my life on many occasions. I'd have to say he would make a fine king some day…" He grinned and smiled at Relena while everyone else had an uncomfortable look on their face. "Well, Relena… where is the boy? I would love to chat with him!"

He laughed and turned to the waiter as he asked Noin what she wanted to drink and so on. As he was ordering, he looked back to Noin to notice she had a shocked look on her face and turned to see what it was. His smile immediately frowned and his eyes got extremely large and very angry.

Heero sat down and had overheard what Milliardo was saying, "sorry to disappoint you Zechs." He gave a sarcastic smile, "Guess you're just going to have to deal with me tonight."

"um.. Prince Milliardo… I'd like to introduce you to my long lost brother, Viktor." Val said in hopes to break the awkward silence. Unfortunately Milliardo seemed to get even more upset.

Heero just stared at milliardo as if they were having a contest. "Heero..." He broke the water glass that was in his hand and had not noticed, "Could you please come outside with me?" he managed to fake a smile and talk through his teeth. They quickly walked out to the gardens in the back of the palace.

"What the hell is this?.. now you're royalty? This is absurd! Ridiculous! What makes you think that this ok, or even that I would approve of this?"

"Listen…" Heero had dreaded this moment, "you think I really want to go back to being like this? You know me better than that… we're the same. I'm only doing this because my country is being torn apart. Being associated with the Peacecraft family will heighten morale in Russia. The public view of Russia and who they're tied with will bring the people together." He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but there was no time. My sister asked me to do this. I know I'm not royalty material, but I can't keep living this way anyway." He looked into Milliardo's eyes, "Don't ever imagine what it would be like if you were genuinely happy? Relena is the one thing in this would that has ever made me as happy as she does." He smiled, "Since we've been together, I feel like a new person. I feel like I can do anything… showing the world who I really am and telling the world that I'm madly in love with Relena Peacecraft seems so right." Heero couldn't stop smiling and Milliardo seemed to start to understand, "I'm scared… It's a feeling I've never felt before, but I'm also in love and I would rather be in love with relena and scared of what the future may bring than being alone."

Milliardo walked to Heero and put his hand on his shoulder, "You're right…" he laughed, "and that's certainly not something I'm going to say very often, so remember it. I actually know exactly what you mean." He turned Heero around with his arm around him and started walking back into the ballroom. Milliardo whispered into Heero's ear, "I think I'm going to ask Noin to marry me." Heero looked at him in shock, but Milliardo just smiled. "Looks like we've both gone soft, Heero… oh, and if you end up marrying Relena, you _will_ have a royal wedding." Milliardo tightened his grip on Heero's shoulder to get his point across as they came to the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, a burst of inspiration came to me! Thank god. Hope you like it!

The ball that night was remarkable. Everyone was having a good time. There, of course, were whispers and curious glances, but everyone seemed to be very respectful of Princess Relena and her new prince. Heero and Relena later left that night and went back to Relena's estate. The others stayed at the Ball a bit longer.

"Oh my god, I haven't had that much fun in a while. In all honestly I thought it was going to be boring," Relena was almost out of the breath after she got back into the limo.

Heero closed the door behind him as smiled at her, "ya, that was kinda fun, wasn't it?" She smiled and then he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He slowly raised his hand up to her face and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "ya know…." He smiled and looked down her, "you're kinda gorgeous," He looked back at her with a smirk on his face. She laughed as she looked down as if she were almost too flattered. "Has anyone ever told you that?" he slid his hand to the side of her face and brought her eyes to meet his. They quickly got caught in a daze and then his mouth met hers in frenzy. She brought her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto his lap, his hand moving up her thigh. Suddenly, the limo stopped, which surprised Relena. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself off Heero so that it might look like nothing had happened.

The limo door opened and Relena took the hand, "Thank you George."

A few moments passed by then George poked his head inside to see a stunned and disappointed Heero staring blankly at the place where Relena was sitting.

"Sir?" Heero snapped out of it and quickly got out of the limo to see Relena walking to her front door, and he followed. Heero caught up and Relena opened the door. They acted as normal as possible as they entered. Heero closed the door behind them as one of the maids came walking to the door with her belongings.

"Oh, miss Relena! I hope you had fun at the ball tonight!" she came towards them. "Everything is finished for the night. I'm the last to leave. Have a good night!" Then she walked out the door.

Barely a moment or two after the door closed, Heero grabbed Relena and continued where they left off in the limo. Their mouths met with intense desire. Her hands desperately ran through his hair and his arms tightly wound around her waist. Heero soon picked Relena up and carried her up to her bedroom door where he then put her down and pushed her up against the wall kissing her furiously. Opening the door at the same time was a challenge and took a few moments. The door opened and Relena pushed Heero into the room as they both laughed. He started unzipping her dress and she started unbuttoning his uniform. They had both been drinking at the ball; so undressing became … tricky, and amusing, as they couldn't stop laughing.

"Heero, I love you" she was caught up in the moment and it caught Heero off guard. They now were now lying on the bed as he was on top of her. She then realized what she said and then looked up at him to see what his reaction was.

He smirked at her and lowered himself to kiss her again. Just before their mouths met, he paused and said, "I love you too" then kissed her with a smile. Her heart raced and she couldn't stop smiling between kisses.

It was a gorgeous summer day and it seemed as if the sun put a smile on everyone who was waking up that morning at the peacecraft mansion. Unfortunately it did not last.

"GOD DAMNIT" Milliardo slammed the newspaper down before him on the table. Noin was getting ready in the bathroom.

"What on earth is wrong?" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Heero Yuy, THAT'S what's wrong" and with that Noin came to see the newspaper on the table. She then dawned a concerned look on her face when she read the headline. _Princess Relena and the liar that stands beside her. _She reads on to find out The Royal family of Ireland is astounded that the man betrothed to their daughter is breaking the promise made decades ago.

"Apparently our new found prince is already engaged to Leona, the princess of Ireland. The family got wind of his return, and that he was in a relationship with Relena. So of course, they're going to tell the press this right away so that 'Prince Vicktor' might come back to marry Leona instead." Noin sat down in amazement. They both couldn't believe it.

Heero's cell phone started going off. It was of course still in the pocket of his pants that was still on the floor from the night before.

"Oh god…" He had been holding Relena but then cringed at the noise and the headache that followed. He slowly got up and caught his balance to get his phone.

"what." He was clearly not happy he was being woken up.

"We've got a problem." Valentina hesitated.

"Well what is it?"

"Well…. Now don't yell at me…. But I didn't really know about this… it seems that you're engaged."

Heero then snapped out of it, "What the hell are you talking about?" His voice got a bit louder and Relena began to wake up.

"Well… we were all very young… and I didn't know about any of this… but apparently when you were young, dad arraigned a marriage for you… to the princess of Ireland, Leona."

"you have got to be fucking kidding me." Heero put his hand through his hair as to hold his head.

"Unfortunately I'm not. They heard of your return and immediately told the press and now the newspapers are flooded of the pictures of you and Relena last night with not the kindest of headlines."

"oh shit." He didn't know what to think at this point. Or how to even feel. "Alright… I'll be down in a minute and we'll talk about it." He hung up his phone and Relena grabbed Heero's dress shirt to throw on.

"What's going on?" she walked over to him and slid her hands up his bare chest around his neck.

"You're not going to like this."

Valentina, Nikolai, Vlad, Milliardo, and Noin were all gathered in the dining room having breakfast. Heero could tell this wasn't going to be an enjoyable day by the voices coming from the dining room as he and Relena went in.

"I STILL don't understand how you didn't know about this?" Milliardo was furious with the situation.

"I told you! I had no idea about any of this until last night. I got a phone call from Moscow that it was a _rumor._ Therefore, we decided not to say anything. I honestly didn't think it was real considering I, of all people, should have known about this. Apparently my father didn't think it necessary for me to know about others personal matters." Valentina was just at furious.

"PERSONAL MATTERS? He's your goddamn brother for Christ sake!"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

"I STILL think Heero knew about this the whole time. I mean, how could he _not_ know?" they all looked at Heero and he was horrified at the accusation.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Relena really was not in the mood to be dealing with any sort of loud noises at this point. Everyone then looked at her.

"This is unfortunate, yes, I know that. But we can't blame anyone at this point. It won't help. What we do need to do is get in contact with the Callaghans and straighten all this out before it really blows out of proportion" Relena, as with all matters, was cool and collect and had a plan. Relena's head hurt from all the drama that was unfolding around her and left the room not glancing at Heero at all.

She grabbed some aspirin, a glass of water, and went out to the patio. She sat down and took a deep breath. As she took the aspirin, she thought _just as things were finally perfect, this happens. I wonder if he really did know her. _

"Are you ok?" Heero crouched down next to her while she was sitting.

"Huh? Oh.. ya, im fine. Just have a headache." She decided she really didn't want to talk about it with him yet. She hated to admit that seep down inside of her was suspicion.

She got lost in her thoughts again when Heero noticed and decided to break the silence. "Did you have fun last night?" he then sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand and smiled at her. She couldn't help but have flashbacks of one of the best nights of her life and smile flirtingly back at him.

"Of course I had fun last night." She scooted closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Do you still love me?" She looked up at his with starry eyes.

He smiled at her, "Of course I do."

"Good. Because if you didn't, I'd have to kill you," they both laughed.

"Anya, I need you to connect with the Callaghans and see if you can put me in a conference call with them, or any of them for that matter." Valentina was rushing back to her room with Nik and Vlad while on the phone with her secretary in Russia. "Thanks. Oh, and try to be a nice as possible… ya, bye."

"what's the plan?" Nik was trying to keep up with her.

"Right now I need to go back to Russia to try and speak to that ridiculous father of ours, then we need to calm down that family and resolve this in some way."

"um… someone should stay here… you know, in case something happens." Vlad was nervous. They both stopped in their high-speed walk and looked at him.

Nik Laughed and Val crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, "and this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Kat, would it?"

"pft.. NO." he looked down and blushed. He was a horrible liar.

Val smiled and continued walking to the room, "Of course we will have to have someone stay, wont we?" Nik agreed then they went to pack their things while Vlad went to his room to change.

Heero was back at his place collecting some of his things so that the next time he stayed at Relena's he wouldn't be leaving the next day with crazy hair and wrinkled clothes. And he hoped it would happen again soon. He then caught himself smiling as he was throwing a shirt in his duffle bag. He stopped and remembered the night before. He closed his eyes and could still smell her hair. Lavender and roses. As Heero began to get lost in his thoughts, Duo saw him and decided to snap him out of it.

"Yo Heero!" and slapped his hand against Heero's back. Heero's eyes widened and gave Duo an evil look. "Hey man, I'm only helping a guy out! You looked like you were in another universe!" then he smirked, "so what…ah…. Did you do last night? … huh? Heero buddy?" He started laughing.

"That's none of your business." He continued packing some things up.

"Well, by the look of you, I'd say whatever you did had a lot of huffin and puffin involved!" Heero gave him a sharp stare and with that Duo ran out the door. He zipped up his bag and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Quatre was sitting at the table.

"So I've read the papers this morning… how is everyone doing?" Quatre didn't was to provoke Heero too much.

"As good as it can get right now. I know Val said something about going back to Russia to fix things up." Heero was fixing up some coffee.

"Forgive me for asking, but did you know about the arranged marriage? If it's even true, that is."

"No. I didn't. and unfortunately it is true. Milliardo isn't too happy about it and I honesty have no idea what Relena thinks about the situation. I'm sure she's not thrilled but she seems to not want to talk about it." Heero sounded worried.

"Well a lot has happed to both you and her in the past few days and I wouldn't be surprised if she is a little out of it. She may just want a bit of time to digest it all, you know? Maybe you should think of a way to try and relax her for now." Quatre was trying to think of something, "I wouldn't do anything too public… or at least anywhere around here. It might just upset the media and the public." Heero got his sandwich and coffee and sat down next to Quatre.

"Ya that sounds like it would be good. Maybe we go on a mini vacation for a couple days… hey, do you still have that sea plane stored away?"

"Ya, it's in one of the old hangers at the airport." Quatre was catching on to what Heero was thinking.

Heero's phone Rang "Hello?"

"Hey, so I just got off of the phone with my secretary and the Callaghans are demanding you to come to Ireland out of respect of their daughter. I'm not exactly sure if this is happening yet but I'm just making you aware of the situation. I'm getting on the plane now to head back with Nik. Vlad is staying of course. I was speaking with Milliardo and we both think it's a good idea if you stay out of the public eye until this is all said and done with. I wouldn't be spending the night there anytime soon either. The press is starting to get all over that place."

"Goddamn it. Why cant things ever just work out?"

"I know, but for now, just hold tight. Give Relena a call and let her know what's going on. I don't think you should go over there right now. Her PR is trying to get a statement together for the press. It's a madhouse. You left that place just in time."

"Alright. Thanks." And he hung up the phone.

_Well, I guess I won't need the duffle bag._

Meanwhile, Relena finally got up the courage to take a look at all the tabloids to see what exactly the damage was. She had seen her fair share of nasty tabloids, especially about her. Then she came across one that caught her eye. She looked at one of the pictures and it was clearly a young Heero, in royal uniform sitting on a rock with a girl who had her arms wrapped around him with a smile on her face. The picture beside it was the same except the girl was kissing Heero on the cheek. It looked as if they were unaware of the photo being taken. Underneath it read _The young Prince Vicktor and Princess Leona in love. _Relena's heart dropped. _How could he not tell me this?_


End file.
